


Sleeping habits

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Yuuri's POV, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at night when Wolfram sleeps? Everyone knows that the prince has some strange habits, but Yuuri has some secrets of his own too. POV Yuuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping habits

**S** **leeping habits -** **Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suddenly something happened and scared me to death. My heartbeat is agitated, I can hear the sound resounding inside my chest. I don't understand anything, everything is dark around me. So black like nothing exists anywhere, not even the floor. Then, my conscience is back and I notice the pain in my stomach, the softness at my back and the heavy weight on top of me.

Wolfram is crushing me.

Again.

The deep and peaceful sleep I was in makes it harder for me to understand what happened. I have to admit I was really scared for a minute, for real. If someone had seen the face I made, they would use the nickname Wolf always repeats with no doubt.

This hasn't been happening lately. But I think it was naive of me to think that his sleeping habits cured themselves after a couple of adventures and travels. Being at home again may affect him. I don't blame him. I also feel calmer when I sleep in my own bed. I wonder if I do strange things too... Although it's no use asking him when he's awake, because in his case, sleep is synonymous to death and he won't remember.

Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram, my accidental fiancé, honors the saying "sleeping like a log". Nothing, from this world or the one where I came from, can wake him up. Sometimes I wonder if he was born with an extra sense incorporated, because the only time he wakes up without fail is when something bad happens, or is about to happen. If it's something serious he wakes up. But if it's not, forget it.

Would be that the six sense my mother always talks about? Like when you pass by a place and there's a strange presence, though I was never able to see anything and I'm glad for that. But she talks about it so seriously that I get goosebumps. I'm a coward and I admit it.

I remember she told me once about the hour when this world and the other are supposed to merge easily. And I'm not talking about the Earth and Shin Makoku, but about ghosts. I don't really like to hear about these topics so I didn't pay much attention... Wasn't that between three and five in the morning? Is that the approximate time right now?

Because if it is, Wolf... you're going to scare me and I'm never sleeping with you again. Not if you're going to start moving around at a scary time like this. I would prefer not to think about this being related to the fact that I'm surrounded by demons. It would be worse than any horror movie.

Great, I'm already influenced by these ideas. It's going to take a while to get back the courage to go to the bathroom alone when I feel like it in the middle of the night.

Wolfram's pushing me. Even when he's asleep he's really strong. My king size bed is too big for you to push me out! Don't try! However, this is not a sumo match or wrestling. It's assumed you should sleep peacefully! If you continue I'm going to push you back.

It seems doing that worked, but only for a moment. Because now he's taking advantage of his position and trying to climb over me, like he wants to reach the other side. I'm ashamed to admit it, but this is not the first time this happened. I'm already used to it.

Being used to it is bad.

I know what he wants and how to calm him down for a while, then maybe we can both get some sleep. Although, I'm already almost fully awake.

— Okay, do you want to go up? ...Then here we go, hop! — Even if I talk out loud and I took him by the arm and pulled to place him on top of me, he's not perturbed at all. I know he's not going to wake up. And I also know he's happy. He just did his strange and unique "gugupi" snores.

He's on top now. But this is nothing like anyone who enters the room right now and catches us would think. I wouldn't be able to explain and I hope it never happens. But I'm just like... a cushion. It's even more embarrassing to admit that if I don't do what he wants, there's no way I'll be able to sleep the rest of the night. Wolfram always wins.

How did I discover this? I don't actually remember, but I know this is what he wanted.

For some reason he likes to crush me and settle on top of me when he sleeps. And I can't do anything but adjust him between my legs and wait a little until I can drop part of his weight again over the mattress. Because it's not an issue to put up with this for a while, but all night? No thanks.

—Rookie~

Did I forget to mention he talks in his sleep? Because he does. But most of the time it's impossible to understand what he's saying.

His wavy hair gets inside my nose and tickles me. I hug him by the waist and adjust him better against my body, placing his head on that little gap near my shoulder. This position is very comfortable.

The windows are huge and I forgot to close the curtains, so the moonlight lets me see clearly now that my eyes have adjusted to darkness. He's moving again. I feel something brush against my neck and I understand that this night is one of those when he's not going to give up easily.

I'm sure, really sure, that he's completely and deeply asleep. But the first time this happened I thought this was some sort of joke, that there were some hidden cameras somewhere. Anyone would think that. But maybe this fits into some category of somnambulism.

He's kissing me.

And I'm used to it.

Or maybe I should say irritated, annoyed, tired... Ah, no, these were all the previous things I already went through. As with all the traumatic experiences, I went through several stages. Yeah, I provably lived all the five stages. Starting with denial, following by anger, then negotiation and depression, I was able to accept it.

I mean, it's not so bad, right? It could be worse, and maybe it's even somewhat cute that he's so affectionate when he's sleeping. Because it's really different than when he's awake. I don't think I can imagine him being like this during the day. Because, you know... we're both guys. We're both men! These things are common from girls, but not that much from boys. And no, I'm not talking about our relationship. I just prefer how Wolfram usually acts, even if he has a troublesome personality.

The way he kisses me is almost imperceptible, it's giving me tickles more than anything else. But from the very first time this happened until now, it would be impossible for me not to notice the difference between a simple brush and a kiss. In fact, if I wanted to be a little mean, he looks like a fish out of water. Opening and closing his mouth constantly, but against my neck.

I take his head with one hand and mess with his hair a little. It's easy to kiss his forehead just slightly inclining my face. He stops. Now he's just resting on top of my shoulder again. I turn and he falls with me, hugging him like this is more comfortable. My arm below his head is still acting as his pillow, he doesn't look uncomfortable with it.

He's warm, and being like this is relaxing when he's calm. I'm sleepy. I yawn and glance at him one last time. Judging by his position, if he had his eyes open he would look like he's looking back at me. His face is still refined and delicate, and still as manly as ever. The time passes and I can notice very little changes, but it's nothing strange. For a mazoku that's normal. I think since I came here that phenomenon started to affect me in the same way.

He still looks happy, and even if he's not smiling and only wears the placid expression of a sleeping person, I notice. He's peaceful, and so I am. Everything fits perfectly, like our bodies while sleeping together in this bed. I close the distance between us and place my lips on top of his. Just one time, and only for a brief moment. I was able to feel his breath on my face, and now I still feel it close to my chin and my neck. My face is very close to his face.

Everything is placed where it has to be.

.

.

.

.

.

The end


End file.
